Magica
by Tsurishi Arashi
Summary: The Anima gaurdians fall through the barrier between their world and Harry's world, unlocking major secrets. Of course, Cooro misses his old Anima friends and wants to find a way back. Of course... his mind also wanders too much... so will he remember that he is missing them?
1. Prolog

_Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter or +Anima. I am starting this fanfic because I haven't gotten much response on my other fanfic. Please review if you read! :)_

**+Magica**

_**Prolog**_

Cooro glanced around, looking for Senri, Husky and Nana but found that he could in fact no find them. Frustration spread on his face and he started walking in the direction he had been going, not realizing that they were likely in the direction he came from. He walked along, stepping as he did so rather then flying.

Eventually, it became dark and he let out a deep breath. He spotted a bright fire light and ran towards it, thinking that it would in fact be his two friends. However, instead he found himself looking at three girls, each of them munching on food. He folded his hands behind his head. "Can I have something to eat?"

One female was dressed in green. She had long blond hair that came down to her waist and jade green eyes that shown like diamonds. A scowl spread across her face and she had a huge chest six. Her green dress showed a lot of cleavage and they bounced as she moved. Her nails were also painted green, with crystal jewels on her nails. Her hips showed through the side of the dress and her legs were naked from the top to the bottom.

Another female was small, with blond hair and reddish eyes. She was flat chested and dressed much like the girls at the place they met Nana at, except minus the mushrooms, plus it was red. Of course, Cooro wouldn't have been able to tell that she was a girl, due to the way Husky looked, if it weren't for the fact that she would a lot of gold chains around her neck. Of course, that could mean nothing.

The third was a female who was big chested and muscular, but not body builder muscular. She simply was buff, her body lithe and thin. Her hair was black and her eyes a vivid gold. Her clothing was masculine, but she happened to have silver embroidered into her clothing and wore beautiful jewelry all over her body.

As soon as he spoke up, the three girls pounced on him, as he was a stranger. The female dressed in green suddenly had herself turn serpentine from the waist down, her body suddenly wrapping around Cooro tightly. The small girl in yellow suddenly bit down on Cooro's arm, her teeth major fangs, while her hands became clawed and a lion's tail suddenly twitched back and forth as it appeared. The other female punched Cooro hard in the face, while her skin was covered in black and white fur. A big bang occurred.


	2. Reading a Book

+Magica

_**Reading a Book**_

Thirteen year old Hermione Granger sat on the Hogwarts Express reading the book she had picked up for light reading. The train chugged along while Ron and Harry discussed the fact that Sirius Black was after the Potter child's life. She had in fact offered a good deal of advice about the whole matter, but they still fretted over the matter. "How many times do I have to tell you. The ministry is providing safety measures and Dumbledore will be there to help."

"What I don't get is why they didn't tell me about this." Harry muttered, frowning at the bright minded female.

"How should I honestly know." Hermione took a deep breath. "Sometimes adult think they are doing things for the best, but they absolutely know nothing."

"So, what are you reading about, Hermione?" Ron shook his head at the girl.

"It is a book about the mascots of Hogwarts." Hermione stated, continuing to read.

"You mean, it isn't _A Hogwarts History_ again?" Harry shook his head at the female. "I don't get how you can read all of that, considering the fact that reading just about the mascots to me sounds rather boring."

"It is based off different theories about how he mascots of the houses came about." The female stated, brushing her curly brown hair out of the way.

"Theories?" Ronald suddenly frowned at this. "Come on. We all know from last year that Slytherin was in fact a Parseltongue, out to kill off all Muggle Born. His mascot is based off that... _thing _that tried to kill Harry and Ginny last year! I think you need to take a step back if you think that a book that spouts off cockamamie schemes will in anyway be interesting when it is... well, cockamamie."

"Sometimes Ronald, looking at things from a different perspective would do you good. No, I don't believe that any of these theories could be true. What I do believe is that a lot of the myths that go around have some sort of bases in what really happened. If one can discern what that truth is, then the person can become more intelligent."

"Intelligence is not Ronald's strong point, Hermione." Harry shook his head at the female of the golden trio.

At first, Ron didn't think much of this, then spoke up. "Hey. That isn't nice. I do well in classes you know."

"That is because you copy your work off me, not because..." At that, Hermione paused, closing her eyes as she did so. "Ronald... you are not an absolute idiot, but your forethought when it comes to the importance of intelligence is highly lacking."

"Something in that book interest you, Hermione?" Harry asked.

At that, she began to read from the book. "Listen to this one."

"_Around the time that the school was founded, it was said that the four founders had a companion with them. They were followed closely by an animal at times, and when that animal wasn't there, they would be followed by a person. To each of the people, the animal was different and recognizable as the animal spoke of._"

"Yeah... Slytherin had his snake, that goes without saying, doesn't it." Ron placed a hand on his chin and glanced out the window. "This is as boring as not sitting in that compartment because a teacher was in there."

"You mean just as boring if we had sat where the teacher was and we wouldn't be allowed to have any conversation." Hermione glared at the boy, who simply in turn ignored her. "Think of it this way Ron, a basilisk is the type creature that someone would be seen being followed around by, right? You see the logic behind this."

"Well, I do. A basilisk is so bloody huge." The red headed male spoke up.

"Ron, Hermione is getting at the fact that a basilisk would kill people and eat them on site, yet this story says nothing about this. It wasn't a basilisk."

"And for all we know, the story happens to be fabricated." Hermione continued to read. "_However, when this animal wasn't around, a person was seen following them._"

"An Animangus..." Ron spoke up. "It is so bloody obvious 'mione."

"What is an Animangus?" Harry asked.

"Professor McGonagal is one." The female spoke up. "She can change from to a cat and back. Highly regulated it is in the ministry."

"I see..." The male nodded his head in understanding.

The red head though got a horrified look on his face. "How come when I actually know something and Harry doesn't, you don't come down hard on him? That is not fair Hermione."

"I come down hard on you because you should know. Harry was raised by Muggles and knew nothing about the Wizarding world until he came to Hogwarts. He doesn't have at home sources to said information." Hermione watched Ron carefully.

"Well... you know this stuff and you came from the Muggle world, so how are you different?" The boy thought he had something on her for once.

"You honestly don't get it. I am an exception to the rule." The female crossed her arms. "Do you know why I am an exception to the rule?"

"Because you have an ego the size of Malfoy's and think that you are the only Muggle Born to know all the junk you do when that is far from the truth." Ron stated firmly.

"You really don't get it..." Hermione stated, her face twisting up with a rather hurt expression on her face.

"I get that you act like a know-it-all and are better then everyone." Ron snapped it out.

"Actually, Ron... Hermione is right about the fact that she would know things other people who are Muggle Born or were raised as Muggle Born don't. She is a bookworm, so she is willing to sit down and read everything. I don't have the patience that she has to do so, as do quite a few others."

"Well, I don't get why I have to be singled out about not knowing things." The red head shook his head. "Come on Hermione..."

"I am not giving you any sort of leeway." The female snapped. "There is a major difference between the two and you know it. Can I _finish _reading what I am trying to read?" However, the whole thing was stopped as the train stopped.

_Author's note – The site is mean. I tried putting the + at the beginning of the title, and it at it! D:_


	3. Stopped Train

**+Magica**

_**Stopped Tain**_

When the bang came, Cooro suddenly realized that he happened to black out at the same time, as when he came too he definitely wasn't in the dry, dusty climate he had been traveling in. Instead, it was moist and there was plenty of green around him. He sat up and his hand touched something soft. His head snapped around and he glanced down.

Lying on the ground was a girl with blond hair. It was cut short and his hand was touching her chest area, not that anything clicked in his mind. Suddenly her eyes opened up and he could tell that they were a vivid red. However, just as he was about to say hello, she suddenly raised her hand at him, trying to strike him with her claw.

She was definitely a +Anima, and he found himself dodging and jumping back on the ridge that he was on. He began running away from her and to his surprise, the ridge was moving across the landscape and it was divided into sections. It also appeared that the ridge had windows in it, which confused him. However, he got towards the end that was moving forward and jumped into the air.

In the sky, he stuck out his tongue at the girl and then spoke up. "I didn't do anything. You didn't need to be so mean to me."

The female though kept moving, her punch some how made of fire and it hit the front end, which was billowing out smoke. This caused the object to stop in an explosion and he simply stared in complete surprise. From behind him, he heard a wushing sound and suddenly he looked behind him, just in time to see a very husky female behind him, suddenly knocking him flying backwards across the top of the ridge.

The top of the ridge scraped up and he grabbed the edge trying to stop himself from falling. However, a woman dressed in green carefully approached him and he found himself wrapped in coils. He let out a gasp off air. "You're a +Anima too?"

"Of course all three of us are +Anima." The woman paused for a few seconds, glancing around. "We aren't anywhere near where we were before. Is this your power?"

"What do you mean by power?" Cooro tilted his head to the side. "I'm just able to grow wings."

The female let out an exasperated sound. "You aren't very bright, are you."

At that, the smaller female suddenly hurried up from behind, kicking him in the head. "Don't you ever touch a girl there!"

"So you are a girl! I thought you might be like Husky and be a guy who likes to dress like a girl." Cooro suddenly laughed, only to find himself hit again.

"Big sis... can we just kill him? He is rude!" The small girl stomped her foot down.

At that, the one dressed in yellow landed and Cooro snapped his head up. "You must be some type of flying +Anima because you are able to fly, right?"

"I'm a badger +Anima," the other female stated, glaring at the male in the coils with irritation.

This caused him to look at her in surprise. "But badgers don't fly."

"So, this morons only come into his powers half way?" The small female twitched her tail back and forth, her head tilted away in irritation.

However, they were interrupted by a group of young ones getting onto the top of the train and pointing sticks at them.

_Author's note – I've had this chapter written, but didn't think anyone was really interested because no one was reviewing. So I am very happy that XiaoWing reviewed. Reviews encourage me to update. :D_


	4. Strange Creatures

_Thank you NicoXChiku says Cata for the review. Reviews help me update._

**+Magica**

_**Strange Creatures**_

The perfects found themselves climbing up onto the train, trying to figure out what had caused the train to stop. The sight that met their eyes was strange indeed. There was one female that happened to have a snake like form, another that happened to have furry black and white arms and one with cat like ears. In the coils of the snake form was a boy with wings.

"Stop right where you are." The male Ravenclaw perfect from sixth year stated, pointing his wand at them.

At that, the three females paused, confused as to why they were suddenly surrounded. At that, the female with black and white fur landed on the ground, looking around carefully. "Apparently, we aren't where we used to be."

"Then you apparated here?" One of the Slytherin females asked, her wand also pointed at the person. "The prophesors should be here soon."

"Why?" Cooro asked, his face twisted up in confusion.

At that, the female snake person spoke up. "What are you going to do with us with those sticks?"

At that, one of the males launched off a spell, and the smallest female suddenly found herself bound up. "That's what we can do, and we're the advanced students, so we know more spells."

At that, the female released her coils, while the female dressed in yellow spoke up. "We'll stand down, until these teachers show up."

It wasn't much longer, when Dumbledore suddenly appeared with his other professors. He raised an eyebrow. "I see that we have some special guests. Would you mind convening to the caboose so that we can speak?" At that, he raised his hand, and with his wand, repaired the engine and the perfects left, looking at each other in confusion.

Dumbledore then led the four people down into the caboose, where they sat down in puffy seats and he crossed his arms. "I take it that you are from the world of the Anima?"

At that, the four, who had returned to their human forms suddenly glanced at each other. Cooro then raised his hands. "Where we come from, we're called +Anima. Is that close enough?"

"That is close enough." The man smiled at them. "Our school was founded by four people. They had, when they founded our school, a friend that was around them, a +Anima likely, from your world. They had special abilities and they were the idea for what our mascots of our school would be. There was a snake, a badger, a raven and a lion. Does that sound familiar to you."

"I am a crow +Anima, not a Raven." Cooro stated, bouncing up and down.

"Close enough I think. We had been expecting that we would receive a visit from your world again. I am glad to be alive when it happened."

"But what does this have to do with us?" The small lion stated, suddenly turning to glare at Cooro.

"I am not sure exactly. I am going to have to take a good look at the old books that are archived so that none of the students can even read them, they are such antiquities." The man however, spoke up. "There has to be a reason why the four of you came to our world, and I would like for you to spend this year at our school, learning from us. We may be able to find a way for you to go back to your world. Plus, you'll be protected from the Ministry of Magic. They like to control... things like you."

"Sounds a lot like our world," the badger sighed, just as the train started up again.


	5. Seeing Hogwarts

_Author's note – I've been forgetting to update this one._

**+Magica  
><em>Seeing Hogwarts<em>**

Cooro looked outside the windows of the train as it sped down the tracks. The countryside rushed by the window and he was amazed at the scenery. The sun went down and he sat down just as the train came to a stop. He got off the train with the three females and they looked up to see a huge castle that loomed over them. His mouth opened up and he made to go fly around the castle only to be gabbed by the female badger. "It isn't a good idea to go flying around late at night. I also don't think people here will be used to our powers."

A rather big man suddenly approached them causing the smallest female to flinch as she saw him and to get into a defensive position. "Dumbledore says that you are to ride in one of the carriages with the other students. The one at the back is for you four."

Cooro skipped over to the carriage and bounced in through the door and then began to bounce on the seat. The small female climbed in and glared at him. "I'm not sitting by you."

The other two females climbed in and sat down. The busty female smiled at him. "I guess we should give you are names. I'm Faruu, the bigger one is Ruri and the smaller one is Damier. It looks like we'll be in each others company for some time."

"I don't mind. I wonder what Husky, Senrei and Nana are doing. I hope they are having fun."

Damier let out an irritated sound. "How childish can you be. You look to be around my age but you are horribly immature."

The carriage suddenly took off and Cooro kept bouncing up and down with excitement. Finally the carriage stopped and when the students had gotten out they followed up into the castle and saw a huge hall for serving food in. The male +Anima's eyes went wide as he watched the students move about. His attention was brought to a stand still when a bunch of children around his size were brought in.

"We are going to be sorting you into different houses," McGonagall stated. "Please come forward." She then began to call the students one by one.

The old man that had come to speak with them on the train spoke up then while McGonagall walked back to the four. "We also have four quests who will be staying with us at Hogwarts for a period of time, one for each house. They will come to sit with you."

"Go sit with the table under the same color as your clothing. I guess the male will be sitting with the Ravenclaw students which are under the blue banner."

"Ok!" Cooro bounced over to the Ravenclaw table while the other students stared. He smiled at the table and then the food that magically appeared. He began to happily stuff his mouth and none of the questions asked were answered by him except for a very confused look from Cooro who simply didn't understand the terminology.


	6. Hermione's Questions

**+Magica  
><strong>_**Hermione's Questions**_

Hermione watched as the four strangers got off the train. She headed towards the carriages but didn't get on until she saw them get onto the end carriage. She found herself curious about the strangers due to the fact that their clothing was strange. It wasn't just the fact that their clothing was odd for Muggles but also the fact the clothing was weird even for Wizarding standards. Each of the outfits was rather ornate with beads and other odd trinkets.

Dumbledore then introduced them as visiting guests and the girl in red came and sat down at their table. Hermione was lucky enough to be sitting beside the girl in the red. "Hello. My name is Hermione Granger. What is your name?"

"My name is Damier." The female had her arms folded until the food appeared and then began to scoop the food onto her plate. She didn't bother to look Hermione in the face.

"Where are you from?" The bushy haired thirteen year old saw the girl pause suddenly.

"A very far away place." The girl bit down on the food.

"Obviously." Ron muttered through a mouthful of food. "Their clothing is weird."

"How is my clothing weird?" Damier glanced at her sleeve without blinking.

Nevile piped up suddenly. "What kind of magic have you learned so far or are you a first year."

"I'm what is called form where I come from a +Anima. However I really can't go into what that means. Maybe eventually." The female glanced over to her friends. The green clothed female was flirting with a bunch of the older males within Slytherin which caused Hermione to become agitated. Ron though dropped his jaw as did a few other males.

Hermione took the time to glance at the Hufflepuff table and saw that the Badger female was listening to everything the students had to tell her about their world without her telling the students everything about their world. She smiled down at them rather interested in what they were likely telling her and she had a rather motherly attitude despite being bulky. Students from other tables would give her strange looks because of her bulk.

"You look to be a first year so did you go and get a wand from Olivanders?" Harry asked.

"What?" The red clothed female blinked a couple of times.

"What about the other three?" Hermione asked.

"I've lived with Ruri and Faruu for a long time. Faruu is actually the leader of our group. We don't really like males or regular people who aren't +Anima. We've always been outcast." Damier paused before looking at Cooro. "I don't know who he is. We just met him and randomly showed up on that moving thing earlier. He is very immature and he acts like a three year old child."

The bushy female decided to note this. "You don't know what a train is?"

"I've never seen one before in my life." Damier turned her head back.

"What place doesn't know about this kind of stuff?" Ron sputtered out his drink due to his major amount of amusement. "Even people in the Wizarding world know about that particular Muggle device. Are you stupid?"

Damier suddenly stood up only to have Neville tug on her sleeve. "Ignore him. He tends to make comments like this. I didn't know what a train was when I first came."

The female sat down despite the fact a male had touched her sleeve.


	7. Slytherin Shyness

**+Magica  
><strong>_**Slytherin Shyness**_

When the busty female came over to the Slytherin table it went without saying that quite a few of the males found themselves ogling at her. Draco however turned away as his cheeks flushed red. She looked way to much like his mother and he was reminded of the fact every school year he ended up not seeing her for long periods of time.

He was also glad that his mother didn't dress like that because it would be troublesome if the other Slytherin males looked at her like they were looking at this woman. He simply stared at his food until he suddenly felt something soft from behind. He could also see the males from the house looking at him with jealousy as was Pansy Parkinson.

"Aren't you a cute little one?" The woman said causing Draco's cheeks to suddenly flush up realizing that she was leaning up against him from behind. He didn't dare turn around lest he get a face plant into her ample boobs. "Can I sit here?"

"Of course! Of course!" The males near Draco moved to clear a spot on either side while Pansy refused to move and glared at the woman. She simply sat down next to him and out of the corner of his eye he could see she had ample cleavage.

"So... why is your school divided into groups like this?"

"It's because Slytherin students are the best." One of the males stated out loud.

"So then, you're sorted each year via ones capability? Does it go Green, Red, Yellow, Blue?" The female asked while the food began to pop up onto the table.

Pansy let out a snort. "Don't be stupid. It isn't best as in the best grades. We're the best because our blood is pure."

The woman simply picked at her food only taking a few bites. A male glared at Pansy and spoke up. "Don't call her stupid. She's a lot prettier then you."

"You're taking her side even though she is a complete stranger!" The female snapped her words out.

"It is actually true that certain pretty faces aren't very bright." Draco stated as he looked away from Pansy. "Particularly ones that don't realize they just called an adult stupid."

"My... you are the polite one." The woman smiled at him causing him to suddenly begin to fidget. "My name is Faruu. What is yours?"

"Draco Malfoy." The blond haired male suddenly felt his cheeks flush up from embarrassment.

"What kind of name is Faruu?" Pansy muttered. "It sounds foreign."

"That is because my friends and I aren't from around here." The woman smiled.

"Dumbledore said that already Parkinson." One of the boy's said.

The third year folded her arms across her chest and pouted about the fact that everyone was turning on her including Draco. Faruu spoke up again. "What kinds of things do you learn at this school?"

"We learn how to perform magic!"

"I see." The female spoke up again. "You were talking about how this house isn't known for making the best grades?"

"The house that makes the best grades is Ravenclaw."

"Oh my! They got him! He isn't very bright so they'll have a hand full." Faruu placed a hand on her cheek. "At least he's adorable." She paused for a few minutes. "Who is the most intelligent and makes the best grades in your school."

"Hermione Granger." Draco spoke up. "She's also..."

Pansy though interrupted them. "She is a Mudblood. She comes from a non-magical family."

"So... the Slytherin house looks down on people who aren't like them?"

"What of it?" One of the males muttered.

"I came from a place where I was looked down upon _because_ of the magical abilities that I have by people who _weren't _magical. I'm just wondering... what does it feel like to be on the opposite side." The woman stated causing a silence to fall across the table.

Draco thought was the one who spoke up. "I wouldn't say that we ourselves know what it feels like but there was a time when the Muggles used and abused us."

"I'm not sure if that makes what is going on right." The woman stated. "I think it is the better person who doesn't stoop to their levels."

"Our parents wouldn't approve of what you are telling us." Pansy grumbled.

"She is pretty though."


	8. Bouncing Bed

**+Magica  
><strong>_**Bouncing Bed**_

Cooro followed the Ravenclaw students out of the great hall. His mind was still amazed at the fact that the place the students went to was a big old castle. He kept looking around at the various objects and suddenly became delighted upon seeing the pictures moving across the walls. He found a picture of a knight and found himself wanting to stop and talk with the person only to have someone who was called a perfect tell him to keep moving.

They came to a door and the perfect turned around and spoke up. "To get into the house you need to answer a riddle."

Cooro listened to the words that were said but the riddle went right over his head. His eyes went wide when someone guessed the answer and the door opened up to allow them in. He entered into a room that was nice and cool and that happened to be covered in blue drapery. "Pretty!"

He went to the center of the room and began to spin around in circles with his arms straight out. Suddenly though he felt dizzy and fell onto his bottom letting out a giggle and not noticing as the other people in the room stared at him. He was finally led to a special guest room that was barely adorned and simply had a bed with curtains on it which he was told to be just like the beds in the actual dorms. The window looked out over the grounds and a forest. He pointed his finger. "Can I go there?"

"We aren't allowed to go into the forbidden forest." The perfect shook his head. "Weren't you listening when they said we weren't allowed?"

"Nope! Why can't we go there?" The boy smiled.

"Because there are monsters there."

"Like +Anima?" Cooro suddenly frowned.

"I don't know what those are, so I don't think so. There are werewolves and spiders among other creatures. There are also centaurs and unicorns too though, so not everything is a monster. "

"Ehh... unicorns really do exist! Do angels?" The young male bounced over to the perfect causing the male to flinch.

"I... don't know." The male then left Cooro to his own devices.

The small male went and bounced upon the bed landing flat on his back with a loud whumph. He sat up then and began to jump up and down. "This is a really nice bed. "I think Husky..." Cooro paused befor sitting on the edge. "They aren't here. I forgot that. I wonder if they are worried about me. Did they forget me?"

Suddenly, Cooro felt tears well up in his eyes. "They forgot me! I forgot my way back!"

He then took off into the common room area and ran into one of the older students. "My friends forgot me because I came here! What am I supposed to do! They don't know where I am!"

"What are you?" The male blinked a couple of times. "You're a typical first year. Look, you're friends won't forget you. You'll just be away for them for awhile."

"So I can go back tomorrow?"

"No..."

"Tomorrow, tomorrow?"

"There is no such thing..."

"In a week?"

"No?"

"That's too long!" Cooro began to sob again. Thankfully the professor of the house came to check in on things and managed to get the boy into bed without to much trouble.


	9. Flying Cooro

**+Magica  
><strong>_**Flying Cooro**_

There were things that were definite about Cooro's personality. First, he was an early morning riser. Second, he was always happy and nothing got him down for long. Third, he was adventurous and liked to explore. Forth, his adventurous nature always found a way to end him in a lot of trouble. The day he woke up in his own room was no different.

It started with hearing the birds chirping and the boy stuck his head out the window of his room to smell the fresh air. He then hoisted himself part way out while the other students slept. As he peered out of the tower, he suddenly heard a voice from above him from one of the older students at the school. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Morning excersise!" Cooro suddenly turned his head up at the male with a huge smile on his face. His attention was distracted by a butterfly that flitted by and his hand started reaching out to grab it.

"You idiot! How come we had to be stuck with the stupid guest. I am coming down, so don't you dare move!" The boy stated while another stuck his head out wondering what was going on, as did a couple of other boy's.

Cooro leaned father and father and suddenly his body was plummeting. "Oh... I oopsed."

"You oopsed!" He could hear one of the Ravenclaw males call out in disbelief.

The young +Anima though suddenly let his wings spread out and he began to fly after the butterfly as if nothing had happened. The other male student who had been coming down and had gotten Flitwick peeked out the window. "What is going on? That isn't an Animangus."

"No... it isn't... it is a +Anima." Flitwick stated. "I've only read stories about them."

"Then he is a magical creature?"

"Actually, no... he is completely human. Think of it like metamorphmagus, they are born with the ability." The professor spoke up.

"Amazing!" The Ravenclaw students watched as Cooro continued to chase after a butterfly while flying.

Finally he caught the buttefly and stopped flapping his wings. "I caught you!" He blinked a couple of times. "Oops!"

He began to fall only to suddenly start flying again when he got to the ground. He flew to he window and landed on the sill. He opened his hands for the older student and the professor. "Look what I caught! Isn't it pretty?"

"The others are +Anima then?" A girl with oriental features suddenly asked from where she was peering from outside the room as the two males looked at the raven boy with mystified looks at how someone could be that daft."I over heard. My name is Cho Chang by the way."

"Yup! But I didn't meet them before, I was traveling with a different group before I came here." Cooro watched as the butterfly flew out of the room. "I wonder what they are doing?"


	10. Morning Lion

**+Magica  
><strong>_**Morning Lion**_

Damier found herself waking up in the small room that was attached to the Gryffindor common rooms. She sat up and stretched as the light came into her room. A wide yawn came from her mouth and for a few minutes she went to her +Anima form. However, a knock upon her door caused her to suddenly change back.

Getting up she walked to the door and saw Hermione and couple of girls waiting for her. "We thought we would escort you to breakfast."

Damier let out a deep sigh and followed after the girls, the boy's looking at her strange red clothing. She bit her lip slightly with her canine which simply shortened between her human and +Anima form. Ron glanced at her through half lidded eyes. "You know... you look like a boy."

At that, she felt a vein pop and suddenly jumped into the air landing a good hard downward kick to his skull. "I am a boy idiot!"

She then went to the Great Hall to eat breakfast and found a nice spread in front of her. Hermione smiled at her. "Ron really deserved that one."

Damier though clapped her hands. "We're always worrying about food where I come from. She scooped a piece of meet with her fork and swallowed it whole."

Ron came down and began eating, only to have his busy haired friend glare at him. "Do you have to eat like that. You look like a pig."

"You don't lecture her for stuffing her mouth."

"That is because she doesn't make a mess and look weird while she does it." Hermione shook her head.

The female +Anima swallowed her food. "Plus... I don't speak with my mouth full of food. I know that is impolite. This is why I don't like men. That, and they think you have to be busty and curvy to be female."

"I know what you mean. Ron has never noticed that I am a girl." The bookworm spoke up.

"I've noticed."

"No... you haven't. You treat me like one of your guy friends and you treat the girls you know differently."

"So... you're my only female friend, so it doesn't matter." Ron spoke again with food in his mouth causing both girls to suddenly wince.

It was then that some students from Ravenclaw came down. "So, their special ability is +Anima which is similar to McGonagal's ability."

"I saw it from the window. They have animal attributes but that kid didn't change into a crow or raven, he simply acquired traits." The boy muttered. Damier suddenly slapped a hand to her chest as food went down the wrong tube.

"You mean it is an advanced form!"

It was then that she noticed Cooro coming down and she got up and walked over to the male +Anima. "_Why_ did you have to show everyone you +Anima form! You should know full well that from where we come from... you should know!"

And at that she did a kick to the top of his skull much like she had done to Ron that morning.


	11. Slytherin Dorms

**+Magica  
><strong>_**Slytherin Dorms**_

Faruu found herself liking the Slytherin dorms with its silky green tapestry. The place was also nice and cool and she found herself collapsing into a chair in front of a low burning fire and picking up one of the books while the kids headed up to their different dormitories. The dark haired girl, who she had come to know as Pansy wrinkled her nose up before going up to her own room.

She stayed in the common room, only to suddenly find the small blond she had sat next to earlier that day coming to sit down when no one else was around. "Aren't a a bit old for you?" She watched as the boy suddenly paled and stared at her with wide silver eyes. "I'm joking you know."

The boy simply went to stare then at the dying fire before letting out a deep sigh. He didn't say anything to her but simply sat thee looking at the fire. The woman shook her head and spoke up dryly. "Why aren't you in bed like the others?"

"You aren't my mother you know." The boy's tone was dark and moody.

"I'm still an adult."

"You are a complete stranger who is being allowed to stay in _our _dorms. Why is it that I should trust you?" The boy glowered at her. "My father also hasn't heard any word about guests coming to Hogwarts and he would be the first person to hear about it. He doesn't like what Dumbledore has been doing my first two years, simple as that."

The woman simple looked at him before going back to the book. "Is the only thing your house cares about is blood status?"

"It isn't the only thing we care about." Draco frowned at the woman.

"Then why is a book featuring this blood status crap in this room? Are the other books like this?" The woman set the book down.

"As if our parents would let us read anything that says that isn't to their ideal."

"The only reason parents do that is because they don't want you making up your mind that you won't follow their ways." The woman watched him carefully.

"They aren't wrong though." Draco turned to glare at her with his silver eyes.

"How do you know they are wrong unless you see the other sides point of view." The woman let out a deep sigh.

"Parents are always right." The boy stated firmly, dead set in his belief system.

"That isn't true. I mean, if it was then the parents that don't agree with your parents ideals would also be right in the matter."

Draco found himself flinching before glancing down at his feet. "It isn't that I don't know that my parents ways are wrong. I don't have a choice but to follow what my dad says or he'll be furious. He was angry when I got home from my first year and he found out the person at the head of our year was Granger, who happens to be a Mudblood."

He then got up to go to bed.


	12. Special Abilities

**+Magica  
><strong>_**Special Abilities**_

Draco woke up the next morning and got dressed. On his way down he happened to run into Pansy Parkinson, who batted her eyelashes at him for some strange reason before giving the woman who had come into their midst a look of utmost venom. Letting out a deep breath, he headed down the hall to breakfast, glancing back in time to see the woman also move from her spot.

"Isn't your father not going to be pleased about her?" Pansy glanced back at the woman. "I mean, she is trying to tell us that having pure blood isn't important."

"If someone hasn't passed the word onto him already I'll write him a letter this afternoon." Draco continued on his way with his hands in his pocket. "That said, this is really none of your business, what goes on between me and my father."

"It isn't?" Pansy shook her head in utter disbelief, but they finally came to the great hall, which was where they began to hear mummers about how the people staying with them weren't human. This caused Pansy to suddenly look over at the female with even more hatred while she grabbed onto Draco's arm. "She's a monster. You're father isn't going to like this."

"Could you let go of my arm?" Draco let out a deep sigh, before going and sitting down. To his surprise, the woman and Pansey ended up sitting down on either side of him.

"Go away, freak." The dark haired female told the blond.

"So that boy managed to blow our secret out of the water." The woman picked up a glass of pumpkin juice and began to swish it around.

"What magical creature were you born from?" Blaize spoke up, a bit of a hatred in his voice coupled with curiosity.

"Magical creature?" The woman raised an eyebrow. "None of us were born from any creature mind you. We were just born with a very special ability."

"In other words you guys jumped to conclusions." Draco let out a deep breath. "How is this different from a metamorphmagus."

"Looks like you owe her an apology Pansy," the dark skinned boy let out a deep laugh."

"I'm not incorrect in calling her a freak." The female glanced to the side. "That metamorphmagus ability is completely gross."

"But metamorphmagus get to look however they want. If they don't like something about their appearance, they can change it." Another Slytherin spoke up.

To everyone surprise, a commotion suddenly broke out as the one male came into the door. The small female staying with the Gryffindors suddenly jumped into the air and landed a good hard kick to the skull. As she did so, there were a few bursts of flames from her paws and feet. Faruu stood up. "My, my... things are getting a little out of hand."

"Do you guys have the ability to control the elements?" Draco asked, his face suddenly paling.

"We're just special, compared to the other +Anima." The woman placed her hands onto her hip and walked over to the two. "Now, now you two. I think you both know that people aren't persay comfortable with our special abilities."

"You tell him that!" Damier had tears in her eyes, before storming off.

"How come she's able to use that fire stuff?" Cooro blinked a couple of times.

"That would be, because the four of you match up to the Hogwarts mascots, which means you were destined for some reason or another to come here I supposed." Hermione said in a low voice. "Still, you should be careful about using your powers. Some people are power hungry you know."


	13. Potions Explosion

**+Magica  
><strong>_**Potions Explosion**_

The smallest of the female +Anima found herself sulking until Hermione came and found her. In truth, there wasn't anything for them to do except to go around and observe classes, so when she found herself invited to watch a potions class, she too the girl up on that offer. She found herself noticing that the Slytherins were in there along with the Griffindors but Faruu was nowhere to be seen.

She stood next to Hermione at one of the tables and the place filled up rather quickly with other students. Ron and Harry went and took a spot away from them, much to the bushy haired females dismay. "Do they expect the other girls in our year to suddenly come up and speak with me. Never mind though. They may be thinking you are going to be partnering up with me today."

Damier watched as Hermione suddenly began to set up. Most of the students were there and suddenly Draco Malfoy came hurrying into the classroom, only to find that the only spot left was with Hermione. Letting out a deep sigh, he set his bag down and set up his own pot. The small female spoke up. "The two of you aren't going to be working together?"

"As if." Both stated firmly.

Snape came into the room and closed the doors. "Malfoy, you need to pair up with someone please."

Letting out a deep sigh, the boy scooted over to where Hermione was. "Where the hell is Pansy. I meant to lose that one lady and she tends to be annoying, but this takes the cake."

The two began to work on the potion rather begrudgingly while Damier watched what was going on. It was then that Pansy came into the room along with Cooro. "Go bug the Ravenclaw students."

"They told me I was stupid and to get lost." Cooro let out a laugh as he held his hand behind his head.

"I say the same... thing." It was then that she noticed that Draco was working with the Mudblood and she felt her cheeks flush up and her temper rise. Despite the fact the two at the table couldn't look each other in the face, she walked over and pushed her way in and picked up some ingredients and threw them into the pot.

"Parkinson!" Draco suddenly flipped as he saw the pot begin to do somethings he knew it shouldn't be doing.

"How dare you work on potions with her!"

"You were late and I didn't _have_ a choice."

Pansy though simply began to yell at him while Snape looked up in irritation, knowing full well that something wasn't going right. Cooro glanced over. "So you add weird stuff to this?"

"We have to start over." Hermione let out a a deep sigh.

"Ehh..." Cooro suddenly went to his +Anima form and a feather dropped. He grabbed it and sticking out his tounge went and let it drop into the potion. This was just as Damier was reaching out her hand to grab Draco's sleeve to warn him that Cooro was doing something he shouldn't. There suddenly came a large explosion and goop ended up flying all across the room and other cauldrons went off with a similar effect.

Snape marched over and grabbed both Pansey and Cooro by the ear. "Parkinson, not only are you late to class but you are messing with potions and doing things despite the fact you know they can be very dangerous. As for you... don't you _ever _put anything into one of these pots again."

"I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Yes sir. I didn't know, but I know now. That was kind of fun."

"Everyone go and get cleaned up before your next class. Parkinson and this _thing_ will be cleaning up the classroom." Snape grumbled. "Twenty points from Slytherin and twenty points from Ravenclaw."

"What is this point stuff?" Cooro asked.

Hermione raised her hand suddenly. "Is it really a good idea to take points from houses because of the guests. You should at least talk to Dumbledore about that first, right?"


	14. Lucius' Response

**+Magica  
><strong>_**Lucius' Response**_

The senior Malfoy was sitting in his study when the first letter came to him. He simply picked up the letter and opened it up so that he could read it, raising an eyebrow at the contents of the letter. The letter was from Mrs. Parkinson who had raised her daughter by herself ever since her husband had been put on trial as a Death Eater.

The man had died in the prison and a good lawyer had called the trial unjust and they had acquired a great sum of money proving that they were indeed not involved. Lucius knew full well that the woman had played with people's minds and had been in deeper then her husband had ever had. Unfolding the letter, he expected another attempt to put her daughter and his son together, which he honestly didn't mind considering Pansy was of Pureblood status. However, the contents were not what he expected.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_My daughter wrote me a letter telling me that Albus Dumbledore has allowed magical creatures into Hogwarts. Each of the houses happen to have a guest so to speak and the guest that is in with the Slytherin house is uncouth and polluting the minds of our children. We don't allow for Half Bloods or Mudbloods in our house, so why should this filthy magical creature be of any difference? I am not sure what manner of creature these things are, but she says they have the ability to take on parts of an animal in appearance, yet still retain a human form. They have already caused a disturbance in the school this morning and there is no telling what else they will do._

_Sincerely,  
>Mrs. Parkinson<em>

_P.S. I hope for an apt response from the representative of us Purebloods._

Lucius let out a deep sigh. "She speaks of the Purebloods but doesn't even know about the +Anima. Even I know they aren't magical creatures. While they aren't Wizards and Witches, to have one by your side is considered a great accomplishment and even Salazar Slytherin had one by his side. At this rate, the news of the +Anima will trump the news about Sirius Black escaping from prison this year. I am not sure that is a good or bad thing as he never was of _his_ ranks. That said, I'll be heading to Hogwarts to speak with the head master."

The man stood up and set up a connection to the Headmaster's office so he could speak to the man. "I've received news that +Anima are at Hogwarts."

"That is so." Dumbledore folded his arms behind his back. "You should honestly let things unfold as they go along."

"You really think you won't be able to stop this from being covered in the newspapers? There are going to be wizards flocking here in hopes that they will be the ones..."

Lucius found himself suddenly interrupted. "Be that as it may, very few people are allowed on Hogwarts grounds, so the +Anima are perfectly safe. Unless of course you are talking about the fact you wish to claim them for yourself? The thing is... I won't be letting anyone onto the grounds other then the student and a few Ministry Officials when the time comes around."

"Of course... for some reason I am also getting the inkling you are hoping that your son is one of the chosen. A major pity that he doesn't get along with Faruu. She is the snake +Anima who came with the rest of the group. Salazar Slytherin wasn't someone to take kindly to those not of magical blood, so he had to have had a special bond with his +Anima companion."

"So you're saying my son doesn't stand a chance of matching with a +Anima?" The man grumbled at Dumbledore, furious that such a thing was going on at all.

"That isn't what I said, but if you think about what I said and what you said the implications are rather drastic." The man simply watched as Lucius disappeared from his fire, to write a stern letter to his own son about how to proceed with the events that would take place in the next few days. "Can't you let the boy make his own decisions?"


	15. Sticky Mess

**+Magica  
><strong>_**Sticky Mess**_

Draco was honestly livid with what Pansy had done to him. He went back to the dorm area with the goop stuck on his clothes and in his hair. Upon arriving there he saw that a certain female was sitting there reading a book. She glanced up, eying his clothing, before letting out a deep breath. "You lost me earlier but for some reason I am now thinking that is a good thing."

"Parkinson decided to mess up my potion because I got stuck with the Mudblood. It honestly isn't my fault that I had to work with her." Draco narrowed his eyes at the woman. "In _fact_, if I hadn't been trying to avoid you, I wouldn't have gotten to class late. Because I came to class late, the only partner left was _her_."

"It looks like your day isn't going well." The woman stated.

"My day hasn't been going well since yesterday. You are seriously bad luck." Draco let out a sigh and went to change into fresh robes before heading to his next class. Pansy arrived late and tried to sidle up to him, but he wasn't having none of her antics.

"It really wasn't my fault. Blame the Mudblood and that disgusting creature if you are going to blame anyone. I am so glad that woman didn't follow you. She gives me the creeps." The female cooed.

Draco though pushed her away. "You can't always get your way, Pansey. Plus, there is the fact you _didn't_ have to dump that stuff into the pot. Because you did that _he_ was tempted to put more stuff in. Hands down it is your fault that happened. Where is he by the way?"

"That thing, the Ravenclaws came and took him away because they figure someone needs to honestly babysit him. At least ours doesn't need baby sitting. I wish they would just go away."

Eventually it came time for dinner and the evening paper came. There was a great stir due to the article that was released and there were groups thronged at the papers that had come.

**DUMBLEDORE LETS MAGICAL CREATURES IN AT HOGWARTS**

**Is this Something to Worry About or Otherwise**

_We received news today from some disgruntled parents that Dumbledore has let in some strange creatures into the Hogwarts school. Each of these creatures happens to have animal traits and are apparently called by some sources +Anima. Doing some research into things, it has been a long time since reports of +Anima have been heard in the Wizarding community, so we have to wonder if the rumors are even true. Cases have been singular in the past, but there has been one other time +Anima have been known to come in numbers and that was when the school founders had such companions. But were the animal companions that, or was it just a fable people started? The founders are covered in such murk because of so much lost history we can't be sure. However, that said... there is an importance placed on four of them being at Hogwarts at the same time._

Draco set the paper down and then looked at Pansey. "You were saying that they are bad things? The papers herald them as a good thing."

It was then that Dumbledore cleared his throat. "It is actually true that the founders had +Anima at their side when they founded the school and the bond was great. Four being at Hogwarts can't be for no reason. However, I do expect the students and faculty to treat them with all respect any other guest would receive at Hogwarts and not treat them as if they are tools. Friendships formed are friendships formed. That also said, like the founders +Anima, these four also can control the elements. Thank you very much."


	16. Back to Books

**+Magica  
><strong>_**Back to Books**_

Hermione's interest perked and she found herself picking up the book about the Hogwarts mascotts again. "_Around the time that the school was founding, it was said that the four founders had a companion with them. They were followed closely by an animal at times, and when that nimal wasnt' there, they would be followed by a person. To each of the people, the animal was different and recognizable as the animal spoke up._"

"This is just what Dumbledore said during meal time again." Hermione sighed, flipping through the pages again. She didn't have much time during break to figure out what she was looking for and she then came to the page dealing with the legend surrounding the mascots.

"_Someone once said there was a reason why the Hogwarts founders happened to be as well thought of as they were. Each one had the ability to manipulate an element. Slytherin could manipulate Earth, while Gryffindor could manipulate Fire, while Hufflepuff could manipulate air, while Ravenclaw could manipulate water._"

Hermione paused for a few seconds. "Wait a second... those are the elements that the +Anima have. So... did the companions they had before also have powers? Dumbledore did in fact say they did. So... does this mean the reason they are here is because someone at Hogwarts now has the powers?"

She leaned back, before getting up and heading back to the common room. The small Damier swung her feet back and forth as she lay on the carpet on the floor, munching on some snacks other students had given her. Boredom was becoming great as she didn't have a wand to participate in classes. McGonagal had promised to go and help her get one though.

Ron was busy playing chess with Harry and Hermione walked over. "Did you know that the founders may have had the same powers as their companions?"

"So?"

"Why do you think they are here?" Hermione asked.

Harry glanced up. "You think that someone at the school will have the powers too?"

"Then it has to be someone from each house." Ron piped up, moving a chess piece. "Who do you think would be the biggest candidates?"

I don't know any Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs." Hermione sighed.

"Nor do I." Harry said.

"I bet though Harry is the most likely candidate for the fire abilities." The bookworm piped up.

"Our luck, Malfoy will be the Slytherin one." Ron snorted through his nose. "You know how that is."

"Do all of you know how to use your powers well?" Hermione asked Damier.

"Us three do, but I don't know about that bird boy. We happened to run into him and bam... we're here. I'd like to go back, but not being hunted down is also a nice thing. He's not very bright you know."


	17. House of Fire

**+Magica  
><strong>_**House of Fire**_

Someone overheard the conversation between Hermione and Ron and Harry. The idea that the guests had something to do with students having powers quickly spread through the entire Hogwarts population and no one was keeping it a secret. There were also students who wanted to find out if they had these powers, but they didn't know where to start.

It all started in the Gryffindor house, where the rumors had to start. Hermione was reading a book and the fire was burning nice and warm in the common room. It was late at night and the students were hanging around the fire area. That was when a bunch of fifth years came in with a second year, dragging him along.

"We want to find the person with Fire Powers." The one person stated. "We want to find out how they end up gaining them too."

That was when one of the students ended up trying to stick the second year into the fire to see if he had fire based powers. Before they could do anything, Damier came into the room. Her eyes flared up upon seeing the big boys trying to bully the younger child and she quickly kicked them before snuffing out the fire.

"Do you really think having special abilities like this is amazing? On top of being a +Anima, I had to deal with not being able to control my powers. If it weren't for the fact that I had these powers I might have actually been one of the few +Anima that stayed with my family, but the truth is I ended up burning down the house we lived in and my parents wanted nothing to do with us and all the other +Anima in my village got chased off. They didn't want to be my friends. You guys are a bunch of idiots."

With that, Damier stormed off while the boys glanced at each other in confusion. It was Hermione's turn to suddenly speak up. "Look, she is right. Fire is the worst element you could try making people try and conform to. It is dangerous and people can easily die. You guys are idiots."

"But what if he does have fire abilities?"

"Trying to kill him isn't the way to find out. Plus, we don't even know if the person with fire abilities is in the same house as the founder with fire abilities. We know nothing at all so just leave things as they are." She let out a sigh and when she sat down to speak with Ron and Harry, she said this. "Things are going to become crazy."

"You think the reason Sirius Black is hanging around Hogwarts has to do with the fact the children with powers happen to have emerged this year?" Ron shook his head.

"Well.. no." Hermione blinked a couple of times. "I had forgotten about that."

"How can you nto say they are connected. Well, I say the reason he is coming to Hogwarts is because he knows Harry is supposed to have the fire abilities. Maybe it runs in the family or something."

"Then why don't I have those powers Ron?"

"They haven't mani-whats-it yet." Ron nodded his head.


	18. House of Wind

**+Magica  
><strong>_**House of Wind**_

Normally the Hufflepuffs didn't get excited about something. However, the idea that one of their own might have special powers thrilled them greatly. The +Anima who was staying with them was asked questions about who she thought might be the person and she shook her head. "I honestly don't know. I also don't think there is a guarantee that it will be a person within the houses."

"But it has to be. It wouldn't be fare for more then one house to get two people. The other houses are always getting the greats." One of the girls grumbled.

"Well, if we're talking about something great then the person who has to be the one with the earth abilities has to be Cedric Diggory." Another girl stated.

"That would make him even more amazing."

"And that would mean that the one with water powers has to be Cho Chang." Another girl stated.

"Did you have to say she would have the ability? It is bad enough that they like each other."

"It just isn't fair!"

"Life isn't always fair. Sometimes not being super special is better then being special." The badger female stated.

"But why? We're always being made fun of as the lowest house of the lowest house and that isn't fair."

"Well, the chances of someone like Cedric looking at any of us is slim. Unless of course one of us were to develop some sort of powers.

Someone stepped over to the group of girls and let out a deep sigh. "You girls do know that the power equated with our house is wind, not earth?"

"No... it has to be earth." Another girl piped up shaking her head. "I mean, the head of our house is in charge of Herbology."

"Oh my gosh! It's Diggory!" Another girl clapped her hand to her mouth, her cheeks flushing red due to the Hufflepuff boy suddenly showing up.

"Personally, I hope our house doesn't get anyone with powers. It will surely go to their heads and part of being a Hufflepuff is being humble about stuff. Plus, our +Anima friend... apologies for forgetting your name... has a point. Being special isn't all it is cracked up to be. I would rather be a regular person then have to deal with the problems that crop up from being special. I mean, look at Potter. Each year he's nearly been killed. I think it goes without saying that the powers are going to cause similar problems."

"But... it isn't as if anyone can steal the powers if we get them and it isn't as if anyone can use us against our will." Another girl stated.

"You girls forgot about the unforgivable curses." Cedric said before he turned and left.

"Cedric doesn't want the powers." One girl sighed. "That is so humble of him and such a Hufflepuff trait. I wish he would look at me and take me out on a date."

"That isn't fair to the rest of us though." Another girl complained.

"Relationships are two way streets." Ruri spoke up, wondering if her words would even be heard.


	19. House of Water

_Please review. Nobodies reviewed since chapter ten which is sad. This chapter is also a lot shorter then I wanted it to be._

**+Magica  
><strong>_**House of Water**_

"Who out of us is the most intelligent?" One Ravenclaw spoke up, pushing his eye glasses further up his face. "I think that is the person who is the most likely candidate to be the representative of our house. Shall we have an intelligent contest?"

Luna was reading a book upside down. "What if the smartest person isn't even a Ravenclaw?"

"Why wouldn't the smartest person be in Ravenclaw?" One girl spoke up, shaking her head. "That is simply illogical. I mean, if you're intelligent and went into a different house you would be hiding your potential talent from everyone else. Intelligence is something to be proud of. My father told me this many times and that is why I'm in the Ravenclaw house."

"With that logic people who lack intelligence would end up in this house as they are only striving to be intelligent and wish to believe they are." The blond shook her head. She set her book down and stood up to head to bed.

"You mean like yourself?" One of the students laughed. "Why you ended up in Ravenclaw is beyond me."

"Then you aren't using your intelligence to its fullest potential." Luna walked up the stairs.

Meanwhile Cooro found himself bombarded by another group of Ravenclaw students. "What do you mean you can't use any powers?"

"This is my first time hearing about this..." Cooro's eyes had become big and were beginning to water due to the fact he didn't understand why they were being mean. "I'm supposed to have some sort of power other then flying?"

"What I don't understand is how he came to be our representative when he lacks intelligence of any sort."

"I do?"


	20. House of Earth

_Haven't updated this since June._

**+Magica ****Chapter 20:**_**House of Earth**_

Draco found himself yet again retreating to the cool of the Slytherin common rooms. He leaned against the couch and tried to take a nap. A sound of someone coming through the common room entrance came to his ears and he opened his eye slightly to see the female +Anima coming in. He closed his eye and let out a deep sigh. He wanted the whole situation to go away.

After a few minutes he felt a tapping on his shoulder and he glanced up to see Professor Snape looking down at him, a frown on his face. "Your father is in my office wishing to speak with you."

Draco let out a deep sigh and he got up to follow the man to the small office next to the potions lab. He let out a deep sigh and found himself at least glad the place was nice and cool, unlike some of the other offices that the teachers had. His father was sitting in a chair and Snape left the two to discuss what needed to be talk.

The boy walked over to his father. "What is it that you need?"

"I've heard that the +Anima have returned to Hogwarts."

"What does this have to do with me?" Draco asked. He then added something after this. "Sir..."

"Here is the thing. Someone in the house of Slytherin is going to have the Earth based powers. I want you to figure out how to use the powers and be the one to have the abilities." Lucius stated.

"I don't think it works that way."

"What do you mean they don't work that way. There is no telling who has the powers and it makes sense that someone will be blessed with the founders powers. It is better that it be someone from a high ranking noble family for at least one of them, and not a Half Blood or a Mudblood. There is a high chance that even the founder of our great house will end up having an a Half Blood inherit the powers. At least we know it won't be a disgusting Mudblood."

"I don't want to be in the lime light." Draco sighed. "And nobody knows how these powers work. They just know that someone is supposed to have them. Actually, there is nothing saying that someone will actually develop the powers. This is just a rumor and everyone is going crazy over it, including you."

It was then that Lucius suddenly hit the boy across the side of the face across his ear causing it to ring. "Don't talk to me like that boy. This is important, something that can change our fate and make it so that they aren't worrying about whether I was a Death Eater or not. You'll have a better standing then you would as you are now."

"Why would you worry about that? You told the ministry that you weren't a Death Eater and that they made you do things."

Lucius however gave his son a dark look, before turning on his heals to leave. Draco let out a deep sigh and headed down the stairs to head to bed. However, he found himself looking over at the couch where the woman was sitting, drinking something. He walked over. "What do you think about what is going on?"

"What do I think? I think that this is completely crazy. I mean, nobody knows what was going on. You shouldn't worry about it."

"My father though wants me to have the powers for this house. It isn't simple, even if none of this is real."


	21. Drowning Cooro

**+Magica  
><span>****Chapter 21:  
><strong>_**Drowning Cooro**_

Cooro walked down to the boating house, frowning as he did so. He went and sat at the edge of the pool and stared down at the dark water. "So... what exactly do I need to do here? I don't have special powers like those other +Anima. I also want to go home and the lessons are rather boring. Well, one of them exploded the other day, those things in a bow, but I don't think people wanted that stuff, whatever it was to explode. I miss the others."

His feet felt nice and cool in the water and he began to day dream of how he and the others would be fishing in this water. He wasn't paying attention to his surrounding and he found himself suddenly being pushed forward and into the water. He felt himself sinking into the cold depths and suddenly panicking.

He ended up flipping over just as his transformation took hold and began to drag him down further. He could see the shadow of someone staring down. "_Why? I haven't done anything wrong. I don't want to die._"

"_Then reach into your deepest core and unleash your ability. You do have it you know._"

"_You mean being able to fly._"

"_... No... I mean being able to use powers like those other three +Anima._"

"_Umm... I don't think that is possible._"

"_Are you stupid?_"

"_Yes. And you're a figment of my imagination that was created because I am dying._"

"_Yeah... right. You really are stupid._"

"_So... what I am to do?_"

"_Just shut up and use your damn powers!_"

"_Oh... all right._" For some strange reason something strange happened and the next thing Cooro knew, he was on the dock coughing out water from his lungs. Standing up, he stood shaking and let out a sneeze. Letting out a deep sigh, he headed up the long stairs, his wings dripping wet from the water. A few people saw him and blinked a couple of times. "Hi!"

"How can you be so chipper? You're soaking wet!" One of the students stated. He found himself ushered off to the infirmary. He found himself looking around.

"This feels like a prison."

"_Well, you wouldn't be in this situation if you weren't so stupid._" The voice in his head spoke again.

"Yeah... I am stupid. I transformed while I was in the water."

"How did you end up in the water?" The person in charge of the infirmary asked.

"Someone pushed me." Cooro spoke up, a smile on his face.

"Did you see who it was?"

"No. I didn't." Cooro frowned, pulling the blankets tighter. His body was cold, but soon it felt like he was too hot and he found himself shivering under the covers while staring out at the window. He also found himself wishing that the others were there. There was nothing to do at this school and he wanted to be out and about flying. Letting out a deep sigh, he finally fell asleep.


	22. Hermione's Ability

**+Magica ****Chapter 22 ****_Granger's Ability_**

There was a commotion down at the waterside when Hermione got near the lake when she saw Cooro coming up sneezing with a few others. Someone had apparently pushed him into the water in an attempt to make Cooro use his powers and apparently it ended up working. Hermione frowned at them, folding her arms across her chest before heading down to the boat house to investigate.

There she found a blond haired Ravenclaw glaring at the water. Turning, Hermione noted that this girl was a year below her and was one of the main people who enjoyed antagonizing Luna Lovegood, one Alannis Sheppley. The girl turned to glare at Hermione. "What are you doing here?"

"That's honestly a good question." Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I came down here because I heard that _someone_ ended up in the water and almost drowned."

"If he didn't _have_ the powers then it would have proven it all a lie. So far no one has awoken to the special powers everyone is claiming the appearance of these _things_ is supposed to herald. You think we should just sit around and accept the fact someone is playing a game with us. You of all people should know that you don't accept things at face value even in the Wizarding community."

"You still don't go around killing someone." Hermione then glanced away. "Plus, I don't care about these powers."

"Don't care? Well, I guess not as you're Muggleborn and don't know the significance."

The bushy brown haired female turned to the other girl. "I know the significance. I just don't care about being _special_. I've seen what Harry's gone through just to deal with being the boy-who-lived. Those who are stuck with power are going to live with the same kind of notoriety that he's having to live with. Please... being special has its costs."

She then added in something else. "And its not worth killing someone to get... it only makes ones notoriety lean in a bad direction.'

The girl pulled out her wand. "I guess I'll need to shut you up as you'll be telling one me."

"So you're going to kill me?" Hermione saw the girl waver.

"No... a memory charm will do."The girl then smirked. "I'm not the captain of the Ravenclaw Dueling Club for nothing."

Hermione raised her wand to counter, only to suddenly hear the water bubble behind her. Alannis froze, her mouth twisting up into a silent scream. The girl then stammered out the words. "How... you're not a Ravenclaw!"

Hermione turned to see the waters churning, frowning as she did so as she knew full well she was in the boat house and not in a place where the weather could effect the place like this. Turning back she watched as Alannis bolted off, frowning as she did so. "As if I want this power."

She then headed up the stairs, only to find that word had spread no thanks to the girl about how she was the one with abilities. Everyone forgot that poor Cooro had ended up in the lake and almost drowned. Then again... Cooro himself seemed to have forgotten this.


	23. Changing Outlook

**+Magica  
><strong>**Chapter 23  
><strong>**_Changing Outlook_**

Word indeed spread fast and the entire school was in an uproar. One of the rumors that went around was that Hermione had been sorted incorrectly at the beginning of her first year and that she should have been in Ravenclaw. Another rumor went about about how there was the chance that it wasn't tied to the houses at all, which meant anyone could be fair game when it came to receiving powers.

Jokes went around the Gryffindor common room about how Neville might actually be the Hufflepuff one while Ron steamed over the fact Gryffindor might not get the fire powers, let alone any powers what so ever, completely forgetting that Hermione herself was a Gryffindor. Which dealt with the third rumor that really got his goat going. There would still only be one power for each house. Gryffindor had its ability and they would have to live with the fact it wasn't the one they wanted or who they wanted.

People surrounded Hermione, congratulating her. She instead found herself wishing that she could just shrink into the background while the lion +Anima child munched on sweets in the common room. Both then said at the same time. "I don't get what the big deal is."

This caused a silence to fill the room and everyone left except for Harry... and Ron who was sulking about the whole thing. Harry came and sat down next to her. "Why do I have the feeling that things will get crazy after this?"

"Because they always do. Something big is revealed and we find ourselves in over our heads trying to get things straightened out. Things don't end up going well all the time though Harry... the previous two years we've been lucky."

"Sheesh... I know that."

"Previous two years?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Our first year we had to face a three headed dog and get back an item that ended up in the long run being destroyed. Our second year we had to go into a hidden chamber and defeat a snake. Of course... Hermione didn't help with that last one."

"Didn't help with that last one?" Hermione turned on him. "I couldn't _help_ but be frozen by that monsters gaze and yet I got the clue you guys needed to figure out everything. What did you do? You babysat a mindless zombie."

"If I remember correctly you had a thing for said mindless zombie... what ever a zombie is."

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione shook her head. "He _wasn't_ a mindless zombie until your broken wand backfired on him. Which reminds me, you steal need to get _that_ fixed as it is _still_ broken."

"Honestly Ron, Hermione's been a bigger help normally then you are."

The corners of Ron's mouth twisted up. "See if I care."

The lion girl spoke up. "Why are you arguing?"

Harry blinked a couple of times. "Why indeed. It's not as if either of them had an unimportant role."

"It started because Ron's mad at me and decided to belittle me."

"Well, I'm sorry." Ron blinked a couple of times, his face changing. "No... I am sorry Hermione." This time around he meant it. "I acted out because I was jealous. You and Harry... both of you... oh never mind."

"Well... we'll just have to see how things unfold." Harry shook his head. "I just hope things don't get worse."


End file.
